Rank the Years
After making many pages on Big Nate (this is ComicRater) I would like to let other people to join in on the fun. Give a brief description of the year (no more then 5 sentences) and rate it. You can rate S, A, B, C, D, F, and an X tier if you didn‘t read that year enough. Good luck! I just ask that if you rate one, rate em all. 1991 A tier - Was a nice introduction about Big Nate. Nate wasn’t too stupid, and all the characters were pretty positive. -ComicRater B tier - Good strips, not enough characters B+ tier - Decent strips, but nate and francis were hippocrates. -Pdog 1992 B tier - Basically the same as last year, but was a little worse cause of the odd humor. Otherwise, pretty good -ComicRater B tier - New characters, nice strips. However, I really didn't like Francis having a crush on Ellen B tier - P-dog 1993 X tier - ComicRater A tier - Pretty neutral on the strips, the art improved a lot though. X tier - P-dog 1994 B tier - Humor was similar to the past years, but the drawings were very weird. we also got Nate’s comics, which I don’t love. Otherwise good. -ComicRater D tier - I personally don't like Nate's comic strips X tier - P-dog 1995 X tier - ComicRater A tier - Funny strips X tier - P-dog 1996 B tier - Pretty good year, the art also improved. Nothing really stood out about it though. -ComicRater A-tier - the drawing got WAY better, and thats my favorite style of BN - P-dog 1997 A tier - The humor was really good this year, and we met Angie. Really good year. -ComicRater A+ tier - Cause Angie - P-dog 1998 C tier - The humor was decent, but not memorable. I don’t remember this year besides Nate and Angie breaking up tbh, and the way it happened was cruel. -ComicRater C- tier - C'mon angie.- P-dog 1999 D tier - My second least favorite year of Big Nate. The humor was off, and all the characters were really unlike able, mostly Nate and Francis. Art was pretty weird too. We also got one of my least favorite arcs. -ComicRater X- tier - P-dog 2000 X tier - ComicRater X tier -P-dog 2001 A tier - The art was great this year, and the humor was too. We also got introduced to Kelly, which was awesome, which imo, was Nate‘s best gf. We also got great Sunday Strips! -ComicRater A tier - Kelly was lit~P-dog 2002 C tier - Nate was extremely unlikable this year. While the art was good, the arcs weren’t great and the Kelly break up arcs was horrible. We also got one of my least favorite arcs this year. -ComicRater F tier - I hated this year~P-dog 2003 A tier - Pretty much the same as 2001. -ComicRater C tier -P~dog 2004 X tier - ComicRater X Tier - P-dog 2005 A tier - The golden age began this year. We got some great arcs and stories, and I loved the way Nate was drawn this year.-ComicRater B tier - P-dog 2006 A tier - Pretty much the same thing as last year. Got some really good arcs, and Nate was drawn well. -ComicRater S tier - P-dog 2007 S tier - One of my favorite years of Big Nate. It had amazing Sunday strips, and arcs in general. This year was drawn great, and for no stupid pop culture references mostly. .-ComicRater S tier - P-dog 2008 S tier - Same as least year, great arcs and Sunday strips, and it even gave us color and the Jefferson Soccer Arc. -ComicRater S tier - My favorite arc this year 2009 A tier - Same thing as 2007 + 2008, but art was a little weirder. -ComicRater S- tier- good. ~pdog 2010 A tier - Same thing as 2007 + 2008 + 2009, but art was a little weirder. -ComicRater A tier - P-dog 2011 A tier - Although art was a little weird, we got some great and memorable arts, and we got the first big appearance of gram and gramps. -ComicRater A tier - P-dog 2012 A tier - Had mostly great arcs, and great drawings. Only problem is that this year Big Nate started to get negative. -ComicRater B+ tier~ nate got obnoxious 2013 A tier - See above. -ComicRater B- tier - P-dog 2014 B tier - This is the year where we started to get the rusty age, so that wasn’t great. -ComicRater C tier - From golden age, to dumpster diving age - P-dog 2015 C tier - Although this year was memorable, some of the arcs lasted way too long, and weren’t great as a whole. -ComicRater C+ tier - Arcs were long lasting -Pdog 2016 C tier - See above. -ComicRater C tier - see above. - P-dog 2017 C tier -See above. ComicRater C- tier- See above. P-dog 2018 C tier - See above. -ComicRater D tier- See above again. P-dog 2019 D tier - Read my pages if you wanna know what I think of this. -ComicRater F tier- bnb F- tier- The worst year of Big Nate yet. Arcs that should be 1-2 weeks ended up lasting months. The whole year was just crap. P-dog Category:Rankings Category:Big Nate